The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In certain fields such as but not limited to laboratory facilities, a relatively large number of small containers must be processed quickly, accurately and/or efficiently. Such containers are, for example, filled with specimen samples, chemicals, reagents, or other materials, and typically comprise plastic or glass tubes or vials with caps or stoppers, which are often used to collect or prepare samples. Before or after being filled, labels are often affixed to the containers. The labels generally include a reference name or number, written information disclosing the nature of the sample or material contained in the container, and/or a bar code for easy reference to computer records of the sample or material. The information described above is printed on a pressure sensitive label for attachment to the container. Processing step(s) that must be repeated for each of the containers to name just a few can include sorting the containers, filling or unfilling the containers, applying or removing caps or stoppers and/or applying or reading each of the labels.